The Living Dead?
by LadeA3
Summary: When Sasuke sees an old love, who he thought was to be dead, wonders why she does not have the feelings they felt 1 year since her supposed death. But when he finds that his best friend played a great part in this. What will happen? SasuHina please read
1. Hope

Hope

Sasuke woke up breathing heavily and sweating bullets. He had the nightmare once again. He had been having the nightmare for about 1 year now and he already knew why, but couldn't get past it. He had tried many times, but he was always haunted by the same dream.

He got up out his bed and decided he would take a walk or run, whatever, his heart and feet did. He had no control of himself anymore. He could barely think for himself.

He walked outside. It was pouring rain, thundering, and lightning, but that didn't stop him. He loved the rain. He wished that was what woke him up but it wasn't. He walked out in the rain in a white tee and Nike shorts. He wore no shoes, for he didn't care. The only thing he cared for was gone like everything else good that happened in his life. It never lasted and it would all end up dying, and of course he couldn't do anything about it. He ran as fast as he could to wear the sight was. He couldn't believe it.

All he could do was see the dream once more. It haunted his every move, thought. It was like the devil haunted him or God haunted him for not being there to save her but he couldn't because he thought he would protect her.

-

"_Sasuke, this mission isn't assigned to you," he heard the Hokage yell at him, furiously for the hundred something time. But Sasuke didn't feel that he should let the love of his life be left on a mission with Naruto, and Kiba. He would have felt better if maybe Neji, Kakashi, Shino, even Shikamaru, but these two loud mouths weren't his idea of an ideal team._

"_Don't worry Sasuke I'll be fine," he heard her say._

"_But…" she placed her finger on his lips, "Don't worry I'll be fine," she said again, it still didn't convince him but what could he do. She was confident and serious._

"_Fine," he said finally, "You promise me you'll come back 100%"_

"_No," she said, "I'll come back 50%" she said smiling, "Because my other half will be here waiting for me." _

_They hugged and kissed each other's lips passionately as they always did. He watched as she ran out of the village's gate and into the forest. Not realizing it would be the last place he would ever see her._

"_Don't worry Sasuke I'll protect," Naruto promised. _

_-_

He stood at the entrance of Konoha's gates. I'd never thought that would be the last day I see her. He never thought he would regret leaving Hinata in Naruto's hands, his best friend, so called anyway. He hated Naruto for that. Naruto was gone to though; he left a long time ago. He said he left because he couldn't stand Sasuke being angry at him. But Sasuke couldn't forgive. He couldn't forgive himself. "Why wasn't I there? Damn it," he whispered in frustration.

He looked at the dark forest, replaying the day that she left for the mission of her death.

Sasuke placed his head on the pillar. He often visited this place because it was a place of what he thought to be a happy goodbye. He felt a hand place on his shoulder.

He didn't react because 1 of 2 things. 1, he already knew who it was or 2, because he didn't care if it was an enemy because death didn't scare him. He wanted death more than anything at this point.

"It came again?" he heard the voice say. Now he truly knew who it was. He didn't answer the question because it was rhetorical, and the person who asked it already knew the answer.

"Yea, I guess so if you're here again. You know Sasuke you'll never be able to get past this if you keep coming back to the past."

Sasuke ignored Kakashi remark. Kakashi often told him this but he didn't care because it wasn't as if he could leave and start over. His heart only would, always and forever be with Hinata and nobody not even Kakashi could change that.

The rain poured as they both stood there and waited. Kakashi knew this scene to many times and knew that it would end the same way. Sasuke would go and end up back here again.

"Kakashi," he heard Sasuke speak for the first time, "I'm leaving, and I'm going on a trip. Don't ask where but I'm going to go to America. Maybe visit my brother or just go on a journey of memories. Maybe I'll find somebody like Hinata, yea right," he snorted, "like that is going to happen but maybe the nightmare will end. But I'll be back and keep in touch, goodbye," Sasuke said running out into the forest of darkness and rain. "Tell Tsundae, I'll be back and don't come looking for me,"

Kakashi stood there in amazement and shock. Was there a different ending to the story today? Was all he could think.

-

Sasuke ran as fast as he could. He had no idea where he was going. He knew he had to get away from Konoha. He knew the nightmare would follow wherever he went but his heart was leading him on this journey. His heart was telling him to go until he couldn't. He didn't care if it took him nowhere. Maybe it would give him an answer on what and why he could shake the feeling and why the truth didn't feel like the truth.

-

Sasuke stopped as he reached his destination, the airport. He wasn't lying when he said he was going to America. For some reason his heart thirsted to be there. He looked around and watched as people around talking, running, and screaming trying to catch their flight.

Sasuke was able to get a ticket for Sacramento, California. Sasuke got on the plane and watched as the rain poured. He loved the rain because it expressed his life, a never ending cycle. He wanted to fall asleep, but he didn't want to wake up in sweats and heavy breathing. So he stayed awake for most of the trip until his eyes eventually closed.

-

Sasuke woke up but not for the reason of fear and anxiety but because the flight attendant had wakened him. He was type surprise because he had never slept for so long, but not only that his dream was different, it wasn't the nightmare.

He got off the plane realizing that his clothes were dry and that he had no type of luggage, and nowhere to stay or go. He might have to eventually visit his brother.

He and his brother didn't have the best relationship but they didn't detest each other either.

Sasuke was familiar with the area around because he had come here often for missions and sort, but not for exploration.

-

He walked for what seemed to be an eternity but eventually did arrive at the train station. He walked around looking for the train that would eventually take him to his brother's home. He walked through the crowd of dozens of people. Of nothing else he wasn't use to the crowds of so many people in one place. He always wondered why these people never went crazy from all this close contact. There was no kind of personal space.

He stopped to get his ticket when he heard a familiar laugh.

'Is that Hinata?' he thought.

He quickly turned his head, but saw the same crowd of people. He turned back around to get his ticket (Yes, he does have money,). He heard it once again.

'Yep, I'm losing my mind,' he thought.

Until he heard, "Hinata, come here," than Sasuke's eyes widen. Was it even possible? He looked frantically, searching, until………

'She's….She's alive,' was all he could think. He ran wanting catch up to her. He called her, "Hinata," he said.

When she turned around, her eyes widen. She didn't move either from shock or disappointment, but Sasuke couldn't stop running.

He grabbed her so tight; he stopped his own circulation. When she asked to be released he put her down. She still looked at him in shock.

"S-Sasuke?" she asked dumbfounded.

"H-Hinata, is that you? I thought you were dead," he hugged her again.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

'Is she serious is that all she can ask me? What is wrong with you?' he thought

"Are you okay?'

"Yes, of course, but…" she didn't finish still stupefied.

"I've missed you so much Hinata. Where have you been everybody in the village thought you were dead,"

She looked at him still confused.

"I have to go," she quickly stated running from him.

"Wait," he shouted, frantically. He didn't want to lose her, not again.

-

T.B.C

Hope you like the plot. Please review for continuation. Probably be my last new story until I finish so old ones.


	2. Unexpected

_**Unexpected**_

Sasuke looked around frantically for the Hyuuga. Why had she run away from him? Was all that went through his head? He wanted to find her; he had too. He couldn't lose her again.

When he saw her dark blue long hair, he ran as fast as he could. He was able to catch up to her. He grabbed her arm...

"Look I can't talk to you. I'm sorry, meet me tonight under the bridge in South Central," she said walking away.

Her face was almost fearful as if she was afraid to be seen at any other time.

Sasuke stopped and stared dumbfounded. What was wrong with her? She was so different. Had it been that long since Sasuke looked at the world in a reality sense or fantasy because he still couldn't believe it was true?

He walked the path that she had just disappeared on. He looked around still wondering if Kami or the devil would wake him up from this nightmarish dream. He loved it because it distracted him from his old way of life. But if he woke up he would be more miserable than ever. What if he was in some kind of genjutsu?

He looked around… "Released," he whispered. He opened his eyes and nothing changed.

"Okay maybe this is real, well I guess Kami is good," he observed, "Thank you so much for her. I never would have thought she would…be alive but Naruto said she was dead….Naruto. He did this, damn him. If I see him again he better run…" Sasuke walked around looking for a magazine or a map that would tell him where South Central was. He looked around and saw on the magazine.

"Naruto and Hinata, the cutest couple, pg. 2" Sasuke picked up the magazine. He bought the magazine and started walking as he read.

"Naruto, the most accomplished _young_ actor in the business. He and his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga, have hit the top of the cutest couple list, again. We remember them once before a few months ago. When they were in the movie, _'One Love, True Love'_ but we never thought they were or would become a couple sensation. Puppy Love is always the most adorable thing. Soon, who knows what will happen next?" Is that is why she was afraid to talk to me becuase of Naruto? Why was she so...Naruto. He still was stunned Naruto after all he'd done. The memory haunting....

-

_Sasuke walked to the door when he heard a knock. He looked and saw Hinata crying. Hinata was always his friend and he always told her when she needed anything come to her. He felt he should owe her this because he knew that this was going to happen. He wanted to punch him in his face. Why would he break up with someone as beautiful as her? _

_"Hinata?" he questioned_

_"He did it....and I know you knew he is your best friend. Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Hinata come in?" he said. He didn't know how to answer her. Lucky for him she didn't ask again._

_She sat on her couch. He watched her from the kicthen. He wanted to know how he could comfort her. He brought her a cup of water. He sat next to her with his arms around her. He kissed her forehead and the top of her head. He wasn't the comforter, but he did what he could. _

_She didn't resist his arms of warmth and comfort. He smelled her hair. It smelled like a lavender rose._

_He rocked back and forth as he kissed her hair(Top of Head you get the picture). She drifted to sleep. Sasuke stared st her. She slept like an angel._

_He would never have thought he would be this close to her._

_He, too fell alsleep with her in his arms._

Sasuke ran as fast as he could. He was ready to explode, pull off Naruto's head. Did Naruto know that Hinata was still alive? Did he have a plan?

Sasuke stopped and realized he had to ask Hinata what happened.

Sasuke felt as if he would die. Naruto and Hinata. Naruto never even liked Hinata. When she found out her heart was broken and he healed. He helped through her troubled heart.

He always liked the rain and he always wondered…..Did he like the rain because it described how he felt or because it of what happened after?

-

_-_

Sasuke looked around under the bridge for Hinata.

"Sasuke," she heard her whisper.

"Hinata, what is this?" he asked calmly as he showed her the magazine.

"Oh...ummmm,"

"You and Naruto? Do you know how long I've waited for you? If you knew how depressed I was thinking you were dead....and seeing you know....alive...makes....me....so....happy," Sasuke started to choke out his words because he was ready to cry. He really wished it raining so it wouldn't seem as such.

"Sasuke, I..I shouldn't be here, Naruto wouldn't..."

"Please stop with Naruto how are you? what happened I thought you were dead?"

"I guess you have the right to know,"

'The right to know. You used and still are the love of my life. Naruto is such a bitch...How did he steal your heart from me?' he thought.

"When our mission was almost completed we we're ambushed. I was hit, badly," she cringed at the thought, "I knew I wasn't strong enough but..."

"Hinata..." he whispered

"Please don't have pity on me....so when i woke up from my coma. Naruto was there waiting for me. It had been about a month. Kiba was gone. I really couldn't remember anything the first month, so I spent most of my days with Naruto. He said something about Sasuke. He told me he was dead, but when I couldn't remember he just dropped but....but.....when I seen you at the train station....I-I felt something I never felt for Naruto or anyone else. I felt all my memories coming back that I had with you but for some reason I feel something is missing. Like something bad happened that I can't remember and it has something to do with you and Naruto. And then again I can't remember any of my family, either. Was I abandoned or something did I have a family?" she questioned curiously.

Sasuke walked up closer to her, surprised, bewildered, angry, every emotions imaginable. But mostly he was happy because she didn't fall out of love with him; she just couldn't remember and was never reminded. So she didn't keep her promise, but she didn't break it. He was so relieved.

"Hinata you have to come home with me, your family Neji, Hanabi, your father they all miss you...everyone in the village misses you but not as much as I did," he stood in front of her. He felt her fear as he brought his face closer to hers. He didn't want to scare her; he only wanted to comfort.

He hugged her tight just as the night so long ago. He kissed her forehead and her hair. She smelled the same, he thought.

"Don't worry I'm here. Nobody will ever take you away from me again....."

"Sasuke, I...Can't..."

"Please Hinata don't I've missed you too much to loose you again," he couldn't hold back his tears anymore and he didn't care. She was the one he felt he could express his emotions and this was how he truly felt.

T.B.C

Please Review for continuation.


	3. Revealed Truth

_**Truth Revealed**_

Sasuke watched as Hinata released his grip. He watched as she walked away from him. He knew that she didn't want him to follow but he had to. If he wasn't able to see her anymore. He would make sure that Hinata was happy, if she couldn't be happy with him she had to be extraordinarily happy.

He followed her to a small house. He stayed up in a tree and watched from the outside. He watched as Naruto approached her and kissed her. Sasuke made a face of disgust. He waited in the trees until Hinata fell asleep. He jumped down from the tree. He was about to knock on the door, but it opened. He looked at Naruto's big eyed, mouth dropped face. Sasuke stared at him with mischievous eyes.

"Naruto," Sasuke said playfully giving him a hug, "How've you been buddy?"

"Sasuke?" he looked at him still in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my best friend, duh," he sarcastically and _to see why you stabbed me in the back, he added mentally._

"Last time I checked you hated me because Hinata had died,"

"Died? Last time I check you and her were in a magazine as the 'cutest couple'," throwing the magazine at him.

Naruto jumped and then picked it up off the ground. He walked out of the house and closed the door. He was wearing a tux.

"Going somewhere?" Sasuke asked with an expressionless face

"Out..." he said plainly as if to say none of your business

"Explain the magazine, Naruto," he said seriously

"Yes, I didn't know anything about this," he said innocently

"Why do I not believe? Why did you do this to me? I love her and you had me think she was dead, what kind of sick bastard does that," he said seriously

"Yea well that is how life goes," he said unemotional

"Life, she could have came back if she knew the truth that I am alive…remember,"

"You make it sound like you're the victim. When you and Hinata were together, I guess I was jealous and if I couldn't have her, neither could you. So yes life ends in failures and you have failed," he said smiling, "Don't be mad cause the better man won,"

"You are a bitch. You are no man, because a man wouldn't do that to a woman who doesn't deserve it. You've kept her away from me because you were jealous. But where are you going to your chick on the side, right? You keep Hinata in your unhappy relationship. If you really cared about her you would let her come back home where she belongs,"

"Did you hear yourself? If…I…cared?" he said using air quotes. "And you know what I don't care. It's just fun to get back at you. As long as she believes that you're dead, and remembers the feelings that she used to have for me then she'll stay with me, until I get rid of her," he said with a malevolence grin on his face.

Naruto walked past him and nudged him off.

"And stay away from Hinata,"

Sasuke made a stupid face as he walked by like are you talking to me? He waited to he was out of his view. He knocked on the door and waited for Hinata to open it, but she didn't. He knocked again. He stood there for a good 4 minutes, until the door opened.

"I'm ready to go," she walked out with suitcases in each hand. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were swollen.

"You heard him, didn't you?" he said grabbing her bags

She nodded her head. She placed her head in his chest and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry," Sasuke whispered

"Can…we…please…go?" she sobbed

"Yea sure," he said grabbing her bags. He felt the need to carry her. He wanted to hold her like the way he held her before.

But he was so happy now. He had been here only a few days and he found Hinata. He didn't know if she could still feel the love they once had but….he had hope.

He would just be reliving the past, hopefully not all of it.

T.B.C

Please Review…hoped you like the chapter sorry for the shortness. If any errors please tell me no time for editing….


End file.
